One Thing Can Change Everything
by AllWolfXFox
Summary: 5 years after the proclaimed 'death' of spider-man. Flash gets turned into a dog/wolf monster. He's sent to S.H.E.I.L.D in hopes of being cured or imprisoned? While a crisis is invaded on Earth, Flash is falling in love for someone who he thought that left 5 years ago. Flash x Peter. Yaoi, language, violence
1. Chapter 1

I hope ya enjoy my Ultimate spider man version. 5 YEARS LATER! This is chap one! I know it's short but it's only an opening!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 1

It was only a game.

I was just playing what I do best.

Football.

Then I somehow end up into a Freak.

A mutant.

A monster.

Now I'm trapped against my will.

In S.H.I.E.L.D.

The place where heroes unite.

But my troubles are just beginning.

A new Enemy was afoot.

I've been given the chance to help.

Use this power for good until they can fix me.

But I've never expected the person to do that.

Is non other than...

"Parker!"

To be continued...

Words: 81

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY! Chap 2! Hope ya like!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 2

It was a clear day after the football game, and the team had won the match. I was in the changing rooms finishing up to go home.

"Hey Flash great work out there!" My coach yelled from the entrance.

"Thanks!"

"Listen, the next tryouts are going to be here soon, and I want you there to pick out the new teams." He said. Picking out tryouts was a big honour. You get to teach the newbie's how to play and show them what to do.

"Sure!"

"At a boy!" He left.

As I turned around to finish up I spotted something in my bag. I pulled it out to find a spider-man cap. _Five years now..._ It had been 5 years since the news of spider-mans death during a big construction explosion near the ocean. It was a very bad storm. Apparently, Doctor Octopus perished with Spider-man. Some people died during it. I also heard one of the casualty's being May Parker. Parker's aunt... Some people say he left after the incident and no one was able to contact him. Not even Gwen. I felt guilty after that. Some people think that he killed himself. His uncle one year and the next his aunt, and I always hurt him at school on top of it all.

Vileness in the city increased by 10 folds, but thanks to the other heroes, like the Avengers, X-men and Fantastic four the cities were getting cleaned up, but Spider-man never belonged to any of those groups really. He was more of a solo type.

I never wore the cap after that.

I shoved it back into my bag and went out to get my car. I got in it and drove off. I took the high way, which was ten minutes away from my house. My mother still lives with me, but my dad had been missing since I was seven, so I don't really care about him. I was driving up and stopped at a light. This was near Oscorp. I never really liked the place, too sciencey and all. I was about to drive through when my car was pushed back. The forced ended my car on the other side of where I was.

"Arggg What the-" I looked up to see a guy in cap with a helmet on. Next to him was a women in blue skin, a guy who looked very very sickly green. A huge guy that was bulky and red. He was caring a crate full of blue liquid. Finally a guy who had flam's around him.

"Get the Nito to transport quick." The guy in the cap said. They were going to go somewhere, but then, from out of the sky some guys in black suits came into the scene with guns.

"Halt! Put the crates down! You're under arrest!" One said.

"Ah, you wish to stop us?"

"Yes." A bold guy with an eye patch over his eye came up the front.

"So you must be the director of S.H.E.I.L.D! I've heard all about you, but I'm afraid we can't stay and chat."

"I wasn't asking." The guys with guns raised them into fire position. They started to fire. The guy with the fire aimed at them while the green guy came and took one of the guns with his tongue.

_This is mental!_ I tried getting my car started but it was jammed. So I got out and made a run for it. Worst mistake of my life.

One of the black suited guys manage to shoot a bullet into the big guys helmet but that made him through the containment at me. I was a good five feet away from the shooting. However, the crate exploded on impact right in front of me. Covering me in the blue liquid. And it stung like acid.

"AHHHHHH!"

"YOU FOOL!" I heard someone, but the pain was to much that I couldn't concentrate on who said it.

"Get that man under." I felt a shot in my back. I went down dizzy. Whoever shot me managed to ease the pain, but made me feel sleepy. I looked to the side to see the same guy with the patch over his eye, looking down at me.

Then I blacked out.

To be continued...

Words: 713

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY! Chap 3! Hope ya like!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 3

_Ugh wha-what happened_?

My vision was all blurry, blocked by the amount of lighting in wherever I was. I looked around to find myself on a bed with grey coloured walls. The bed was simple with a mattress and a pillow, nothing more. There was a table in the centre of the room with three chairs. I lifted myself up from the bed, and experienced a sharp pain in my left side.

"Ah fuck..." I got up to find it difficult to stand up right. I limped to the table and grasped the corner for support. Where am I? Right then the door open. In front of me was the same guy who was wearing the black eye patch over his eye. Behind him, was a man dressed in one of those lab coats with brown hair.

"Mr. Thompson," The eyed patched guy said. "My name is Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.L.E.D. You may call me Fury. Have a seat." He instructed me to the seat in front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"All your questions will be answered shortly. However, we need to ask some questions first." Fury said taking the left seat in front of me. While the other sat next to him.

_I wasn't going to listen to them. I didn't do anything wrong._

"NO! I want to know where I am, and what am I doing here?" I slammed my hands on the table.

"Please, do not make this harder for us. It's just a few questions." The guy next to Fury said politely. I glared at the guy before sitting down. "My name is Dr. J Connors. You may call me Dr. Connors. I'm a scientist of S.H.I.L.E.D. We like to ask what you were doing in front of Oscorp?"

"Well. I was just driving home after a game. Then I ran into those guys at the front." I folded my arms across my chest. "Can I ask something?"

"We ask the questions here, you answer them." Fury said.

"Besides we need to tell you what will be happening." Dr Connors said.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"You were infected by the Nito Project in Oscorp. A substance that gives mutant powers." Dr. Connors said.

_W-what. I'm goner be... be a freak!_

"What the Hell you talking about!" I yelled and shot up out of my seat.

"As we said," Fury said. "You're a mutant. We have no knowledge of what type but we'll find out shortly, but I am afraid we can't let you go."

"WHAT!"

"You are a inhuman person with powers that could be unstable. If you wish to be cured you will have to stay here for the time being."

"What? In here?!" I glared at him.

"If necessary." Fury shrugged. "However, we can resolve this. For the time being, while your situation is being cured. You can be a member of S.H.I.L.E.D. Instead of being locked up in here." Fury finished.

"You can't do that!" I shouted. Locked up! _What the fuck! I don't deserve this! I can't work for these people!_

"I can see you need time to think this over." Fury stood up. Dr. Connors went out the door, but Fury just stood there for a moment. "I'll be back later for your answer." He left with a click.

I didn't know what to do...what to say...what to think.

_They were goner lock me up here until they find a cure._ I already knew that finding a cure for a mutant was 1 in a billion chance. _So if I say no who knows how long I would be locked up for. But if I agree, I probably would have to do stuff I don't wanna do...Damm It!_

To be continued...

Words: 623

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY! Chap 4! Hope ya like!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 4

It seemed like forever by the time Fury came back for my answer. There was really no choice in the matter no matter what.

"So? Have you made your decision?" Fury said at the door. I was on the bed thinking before looking up.

"Fine. I'll join."

* * *

I followed Fury down the corridors in the air ship called S.H.I.L.E.D. I saw different experiments along the sides of the corridors, and different agents.

_Aww cool._

"Fury." Said a women's voice. I turned to see a woman with red hair, and wore a black tight all in one. She had as Russian accent.

"Agent Black Widow. Good to see you. This is Flash Thompson. He'll be our new recruit of S.H.E.I.L.D." Fury said.

"Pleasure Ma'am." I said. Black Widow just lifted an eye brow.

"Fury. Governors want to speak with you. Also, Spider-man wants the mutant in the lab ASAP." She says.

"Wait! Spider-man! As in the Spider-man that died 5 years ago." I asked. Black Widow just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You didn't tell him?" Black Widow asked Fury.

"What are you talking about!?" I yelled.

"Spider-man never died. It was a cover up." Fury said.

"Why would he cover it up?" I asked.

"That's classified information." Fury said. "Black Widow take Flash to the lab for testing."

_T__esting?_

"Sure." She nodded. Fury turned away. "Follow me."

If followed her down the hallway, till we came to a door. Black Widow went to the side and, pushed some buttons in. The door lifted up to a large lab room. Inside had tables and experiment things going off about. In front, about 20 steps in, a man with messy brown hair that looked 3 to 4 cm long was looking through a microscope.

_One thing's for sure... This guy doesn't know how to keep clean._ True. The desk he was working on was completely macerated with papers and files.

"Hey Spide, I brought you a mutant." Black Widow pointed to me.

"HEY! Stop calling me that!" I yelled at her, not looking up from his microscope.

"Be careful. He's a vicious one alright." She chuckled at the guy. Spider-man looked up at me. His face turned from impassive to shock.

_Wait hold on._

He had a curved face with brown eyes. _No it can't be..._

"PARKER!" I yelled, from shock.

"FLASH!" He yelled back at me just as loud.

To be continued...

Words: 401

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY! Chap 5! Hope ya like!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 5

_Re-cap_

_"Be careful. A vicious one alright." She chuckled. Spider-man looked up at me. His face turned from impassive to shock. Wait hold on. He had a curved face with brown eyes. No it can't be..._

_"PARKER!" I yelled, from shock._

_"FLASH!" He yelled back at me just as loud._

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU'RE SPIDER-MAN?!" I yelled at Parker.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Peter turned to Black Widow, and pointed at me. "HE'S THE MUTANT?!"

"You two know each other?" Black Widow asked looking at us.

_My all time favourite hero! I thought who died five years ago! Is standing right in front of me!_

"How-you-what-but! This can't be right! Parker what the hell is going on?! Why are you here!?" I glared at him. However, his face held a irritated look. He sighed and looked down.

"Great." Parker grunted. "Now my old-high-school-bully is the guy I have to cure. Greaaaaaat!" Parker yelled.

"Well, you two seem to be going okay. I'll...Just Leave you both to it." Black Widow said, shuffling out of the room, but before she could close the door, she was stopped by something flying past her head. I looked to see Parker holding out his hand into the position that Spider-man used to fling webs.

"Oh no Black Widow." Parker lightly said. "You're not going anywhere." He glared at her.

"Sorry spider, but agent business. Bye bye." She ran out before Parker could web her again.

"NO! BLACK WIDOW GET YOU ASS BACK HERE!" Parker yelled jumping over the table, without touching it. The door closed before Parker go get to it. Parker ran at the door and kicked it with a grunt. Parker and I just stood there in awkward silence. Not planning to say anything to eachother. He turned to me with no emotion on his face. He sighed deeply. "Come on." Parker started to walk back to his desk. "The sooner this is done the better."

"Wait! Aren't you going to answer me!?" I glared at him. He had seated himself at a desk with instruments that took blood.

"Just sit down." He indicated to the stool in front of him. I snapped my mouth shut, and walked slowly over to the stool. I sat down and looked at him and he looked back. "Give me your arm." I did that. He dabbed some stuff on my arm and stuck a needle in me. The blood flowed out slowly. Parker was watching the vile fill up.

"So Parker...This is where you've been hiding eh?" I said. Parker just kept watching the vile. "Oh come on Parker! Stop pretending to ignore me." I snapped.

"Well, it was working till you started talking Flash." Parker glared up at me. He pulled the needle out, and stuck a cloth to the skin that had the needle in. "You can go now." Parker got up with the vile.

"Hey-wait! That's it? You're not going to say anything after what just happened?" I stood up.

"Flash," Parker started. His voice sounded irritated and angry at the same time. "My personal life has nothing to do with you. This is my choice in life. You can be shocked and demanding all you like, but that will not get you anywhere."

"Look just...Answer this alright?" I asked. He turned round.

"...What?"

"Why didn't you say anything? Well. Obviously not to me but why not to Gwen or Harry?" I asked. He looked down to be in thought.

"Because...There was nothing left for me back there. Too...Too many memories. Good and bad. I...I just...Couldn't stand there anymore. And besides Harry and I aren't really aren't on good terms anymore. Gwen was going out with Harry. So I couldn't interfere. All in all I was alone down there." Parker looked up. "There was another thing why I gave up being Spider-man. I could never do any good." I opened my mouth to object but he silenced me with a hand raised. "I know what you're going to say. I always did good. Here and there and everywhere, but...After losing so many lives and my...Aunt May. I just couldn't move forward anymore." I just stared at him.

_This was Spider-man...No. This was Peter Parker. Just a kid. Taking the city on his shoulders._

"Well, then why did you become Spider-man in the first place?" Before Spider-man could talk he was interrupted.

"THIS IS AGENT FURY REQUESTING SPIDER-MAN AND FLASH TO THE BRIDGE." The speaker boomed.

"...Come on." Parker said. Looking down and out the door. I just stared after him.

_Strange...Well. My life was getting strange. I'll just ask later._

To be continued...

Words: 770

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY! Chap 6! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 6

I followed Parker down the halls of S.H.I.L.E.D. Parker was a few steps ahead of me, keeping at a fast rate. We came to a large door that lifted open.

"What the..." I whispered. The place was huge with a large window screen at the front. I was on the first level while there was stairs leading down to a second level on each side. There were loads of computers and people in S.H.I.L.E.D cloths.

"Nick!" Parker yelled. The Nick Fury guy turned round from where he was standing, which was at the head of the first level centre.

"Spider-man we-"

"Ugh. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not spider-man anymore." Parker said annoyed. Fury gave Parker a stress look and sighed.

"Parker, we have summoned you to the Avengers. They will be arriving shortly." Fury said.

"Well, okay...What do you need me for?" Parker asked. "Or more importantly, whys he here?" Parker indicated to me directly behind him. Fury just deeply sighed at this.

"Oh! What was that suppose to mean?!" I glared at him. Parker shot his face round, giving me a glare of his own. Which I had to admit, was fucking scary.

"Well. Mr. Thompson is another matter we need to discuss with the Avengers." Fury satiated.

_Me...Meeting the Avengers...AWSOME!_ The door opened to a scrawny brown head man.

"This is Mr. Banner. AKA the Hulk." Fury said to the man at the opened door. My eyes widened at the man in front of me.

"Hello." He waved.

"Hey Bruce!" Parker smiled. He went over and shook Bruce's hand.

"Wow Peter, didn't know you were coming by." Bruce smiled.

"That's because the widel-spider-boy is here to play Avengers with tha big boys." A voice said. A guy with messy brown black hair came in. He had a light blue light in his chest.

"Oh. Sod off Womanizer." Parker growled.

"Who's this guy?" I interrupted. Parker turned round and gave me a snicker smile face.

"This guy." Parker pointed. "Is a self-cantered-bastard-womanizer." Parker laughed when the guy glared at him.

"This man is Tony Stark, the Iron man." Fury said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up!" I said. I looked at Fury. "This guy." I pointed at Bruce. "Is the Hulk, and this guy." I pointed to Tony. "Is Iron man." I finished everyone just nodded in bemused. "I can't believe this."

"Well, believe it blonde. You're crazy life is just beginning." Tony smirked.

"Now now, please don't scar the kid." Bruce said.

"Nah, let him have a bit of fear." Parker laughed.

"Well it seems that you haven't changed." A tall blond guy said behind Parker, who had jumped in fright.

"DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Parker yelled.

"Peter Parker! What language!" Tony faked shocked. Parker lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What old man?" Parker smirked. Tony looked ready to beat the shit out of Parker.

"Knock it off you two." The blond guy said.

"Yes mom." Parker drawled. That got snickers around but the blond.

"Yep, definitely hasn't changed." The blond guy sighed.

"This is Steven Rogers, or better known as Captain America." Fury said.

"Now just waiting on Birdbrain, Black Widow, and Thor." Parker said.

"We haven't been able to contact Thor. So it's possible we may have to do this without Thor." Fury said.

"Yeah! The big guy with the hammer is not here." Tony yelled. He skidded across the floor to a table and sat on it. "Can we start the book club now."

"You're an idiot." Steven said.

"I resent that completely. If I was., I wouldn't be able to make a standard model of the quibble malfunction of clean and free non pollution air." Tony finished taking a sip of coffee out of..._No Where?_

"...Can someone please translate." Steven begged. Parker laughed.

"He means that all the power we get now aday's is generated cleanly instead of polluting our earth." Parker finished. Steven gave a relief sigh.

"Thank you."

"I can't believe you didn't get what I said in the first place." Tony said.

"Well. Excuse me for being stuck in a block of ice for years." Steven muttered sarcastically.

"It seems we came just in time." A voice said. Black Widow was standing next to a guy with light brown hair.

"Birdbrain! Good to see you." Parker smiled. The guy automatically stopped and gave Parker a cold hard glare.

"Hey Spider lay off Hawkeye." Black Widow said.

"I still need to get you back for earlier." Parker threatened.

"So this newbie?" Tony looked over me. "What can he do?"

"We don't know." Parker said in a stress voice.

"Hey! Stop talking about as if I not here." I yelled at them. They all just looked at me weirdly.

"Well...At least he's got spunk." Hawkeye said.

"Apparently, Parker knows the kid." Black Widow said.

"Umm Hello." Parker waved.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you." Black Widow waved him off.

"Enough." Fury said. The place was in silence. "Thank you. Now we need to discuss the matters of what has been happening at late. And what we need to do about it."

"Excuse me." Tony said putting his hand up. Fury rolled his eyes at him.

"What?" Tony lifted his cup.

"Can I get a refill?"

To be continued...

Words: 887

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	7. Chapter 7

OKAY! Chap 7! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 7

_Re-cap_

_"Enough." Fury said. The place was in silence. "Thank you. Now we need to discuss the matters of what has been happening as of lately, and what we need to do about it." _

_"Excuse me!" Tony said putting his hand up. Fury eye rolled at him. _

_"What?" Tony lifted his cup. _

_"Can I get a refill?"_

* * *

"It appears we are facing another threat to Earth and all our enemies have teamed up to fight against us." Fury said.

"Just like the time with Loki." Steven said. Fury nodded.

"It appears that Doom, and Magneto's army of mutants, are fighting against the world for control. We had no intel on what their plan was until a few hours ago." Fury indicated to a large screen that was behind him. On it was a large tube that normally carried gas in, except this time it was clear. Also it carried a weird looking blue liquid ."This was what they were after. Nito. Nito is a concentrated liquid that has been able to turn humans into mutants. They attempted to steal this at Oscorp, but failed. We have a theory that they are planning to spread this across the world to create mutants." Fury finished.

"So you need us to find them and take them down." Tony said broadly.

"Well, I'm not really much help unless I can change into the other guy and get away with a few destroyed buildings." Bruce smirked.

"So what's the plan?" Steven said.

"We will go and hostage all of the remaining Nito's and keep it under guard for the time being. Will keep track if they so much a send a small signal out of place. We will bring them down from there. I spoken with the leader member of the X-men, and intrestly enough. Has given us infomation on each member they have ever incountered on the mutants. That is the same with the Fantastic 4 on Doom."

"Oh another life threatening situation is occurring, but may I interrupt?" Parker said. Everyone turned to him. "What the hell am I here for? Let alone him!" Parker pointed to me. "He shouldn't even be here. What has this got to do with us?" I could of yelled at him for that, but I was curious myself.

"Oh almost forgot you were there web head." Tony grinned.

"Much appreciated Womanizer-old-man." Parker smirked back.

"Ugh! Don't you to ever grow up?" Black Widow complained.

"NEVER!" Parker and Tony yelled at her.

"Parker." Fury snapped. "If you please be quiet." Parker whipped the grin off his face and stood still. "You're here because I need your help in this crises. You have had a development in your powers that could help level the field in a fight. Also, you're here to see if you can create, not only a cure for Thompson here, but for all mutants alike. Also, in the mean time you can be training Thompson here to bring out his mutant side to see if he can help as well. Besides, it will bring you back up to your game." I looked towards Parker who seemed deep in thought. I never met this side of Parker before...

_Well, I guess I was always use to beating him up rather than actually looking at him. _Parker looked straight at Fury.

"No."

"What do you mean no!?" Black Widow yelled. Parker looked at her.

"I will make the cure for the Nito liquid, and for the mutants and Flash here...But I will not get back in the game." Parker turned his face to Fury. "And I will not train him like some lap dog. Flash has got no clue of what he's facing and me being five years short of training and jumping right back in isn't going to help, and you know better than anyone else here Fury. I'm here, making weapons and cures as such, but not to fight. I'm no longer Spider-man who saves the day. I'm no longer someone who jokes around on the field, and I'm never going out there again. You a loud me to stay here to help S.H.E.I.L.D on the inside. Do I make myself clear?" Parker stated firmly. There was a long intense silence. Fury seemed like he was holding back anger and fear. Maybe a bit of both.

"Parker I know it's hard to let go." Fury said slowly. Parker flinched. "But you need to think what's best for everyone." Parker didn't reply to anything Fury had said. Fury sighed. "Well, do what you want here, but I am going to force you to coach Mr. Thompson if I have too."

"Fine." Parker spat.

"Very well, but if you change you-" Parker stormed to the door. The door opened, but he didn't move any further.

"I won't." He left. No one said anything or moved.

"What was all that about?" I said turning to the others. "He's Spider-man and he just denied helping others, and you guys are just going to sit here!?"

"Kid, you got a lot to learn about heroes like us." Bruce said.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"You think that it's is easy?" Bruce asked. "Just going around saving the day all the time. Heroes can always lose something in them. Parker here is a perfect example. No parents but an aunt and dies while trying to save others. Most of us would mourn and move on. We have responsibilities to attend to. However, Peter just stopped and think. What's the point? Why do I have to do this? Then he made up his mind, and never stepped another foot in a training room after that."

"Unlike us, Parker here was probably the youngest out of all of us to face so much in a short period of time." Steven added and another silence endued.

"Hawkeye will escort you to your quarters Mr. Thompson. Everyone dismissed." Fury said and left. One by one everyone left as I followed Hawkeye to my room. I was in a large room with a bed and such inside. I lay on the bed and thought.

_Maybe being a hero wasn't what I always thought it was._

To be continued...

Words: 1,041

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY! Chap 8! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 8

Normally I would be sleeping in on a Saturday. Just relaxing and not caring. However, from now on it will no longer be the case, and I will be waking up a little bit... something on the lines like this.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN NNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!" The high pitch ring vibrated in the air so much it hurt my ears. I fell out of my bed, bashed into the side of the table with my left shoulder, and whacked my right barefoot on a metal bar on the edge of my bed.

"OWWW FUCK!" I yelled holding my shoulder. I grunted as I got up off the floor, rubbing my foot and sat on the bed. I grabbed the still ringing clock and threw it at the wall, making it smash into pieces. I was going to fall back to sleep when a loud open door crash entered the room. I looked over so only have my vision blinded by some type of clothing. I pull it off to find Parker had thrown it. He leaned on the door frame with a fox smirk.

"Aww, is the widdle Flash upset?" Parker spoke and poked his bottom lip out in a baby manner. I growled at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Now, now, Come on Flash! We don't have time to waste with your petty whining." Parker said, erasing the baby tone he had into a serious one. "We have got to collect the Nito in two hours, and you're not even ready. Get dressed, get your ass in gear and be out of this room in 20 minutes." Parker said and left before I could say anything. I stared at the spot Parker was previously in. I had to take a few seconds to register what he had said. I gripped the cloths tighter till you could hear rips in them.

_Grrr. Who the fuck does he think he was? The king of Russia? Bullshit! I'm going to get him back for that!_

I quickly put on the cloths that Parker, literally, threw at me. I was in black trousers with black trainers. A blue-black T-shirt with the S.H.I.L.E.D symbol on the left side front.

I walked out the room to see Parker leaning on the wall there with his feet crossed behind. He had his hands across in front of him and he wore a bored expression. I looked closer at what he was wearing since I was too blind to notice earlier. He still wore the same white lab coat, which made me wonder if he ever changes. However, his hair was still messed up but you could tell that his hair was shinier in the light. He had a belt around his waist and the same T-shirt I was wearing.

"Took your sweet time, Flash-boy." Parker said. He turned and started walking off before I could yell back at him. I sprinted to catch up to Parker and walked with him in silence. To be honest, I had no clue what I was doing. I was just following Parker, and catch on as I go. Having to follow Parker seemed kinda...

_Weird. I always made fun of him and never did anything nice to him. I always shoved him in a locker! __Wait! I shoved Spider-man in a locker! OH SHIT! My favourite super hero is the very same geek I used to bully. NO NO NO!...But nobody said I couldn't make up?_

"So, Parker what are we doing?" I asked not trying to sound suspicious.

"Like I said, you're heading out to collect the Nito while I stay here to 'prepare' your training." Parker said. I didn't know whether it was my imagination or not, but I could feel that the 'prepared' training was going to be hell for me...

W_ait...Me?_

"Why just me?" I asked. Parker came to a stop with a burst of laughter.

"My, My, Flash! Aren't we curious today?" Parker snickered and looked me in the eye. "Yes, just you. I don't do field work anymore. Besides, this will give you the chance to see how good of an agent you really are." Parker smiled. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, which made me feel uneasy, but my mind just froze. I looked closer at Parker to feel something, I just didn't know what it was...but...I sort of missed Parker's smile. "Anyway, I'm just dropping you off. So have a pleasant trip!" Before I could ask what he meant, in the blink of an eye and forced blow of wind... He vanished. I blinked once...Twice.

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT!?" I shouted.

"You know it was not nice to yell so early in the morning." A voiced said. I turned to see Hawkeye looking at me like I was crazy.

"Wait, what time is it?" When the clock rang I didn't bother looking at the time.

"6:34am."

"... WHAT!" Hawkeye flinched at the volume of my voice.

"Yeah... Just... Follow me." Hawkeye picked at his eye and lead me through the double doors. Inside was Bruce, Steven, Black widow., Tony and Fury. They were all reading up to secure the Nito, except for Bruce who was sitting on the side.

_I think I got that right?_

"Mr. Thompson! Good to see you! Not a moment too soon." Fury said.

"Since you're new at this, you will be following me." Steven said. He was in his suit with the shield of America. "Bruce will be handling the mission from S.H.I.L.E.D. While the rest will guard and collect the remains of the Nitro."

"Followed and noted, Captain." Tony mocked saluted.

"Enough you two." Black widow said.

"What?" Tony said. His armour clacked as he moved his arms in a 'what did I do?' look.

"Get the bags on." Hawkeye said. Putting on a black bag that looked like of those...

_Wait!_

"Wai-" I turned to see Fury and Bruce had left through the door and reappeared at a clear window near the door. Suddenly, something was shoved into my chest. "Ooff. What!" I yelled at Black widow.

"Sadal up!" Black widow patted my bag with a creepy smile while hers was already on. So was Steven's.

"Wait! How do you shoot this?!" I panicked.

"Your mission is clear as daylight. See you when you're ready to be picked up." Fury said.

"You better start learning the hard and fast way kid." Tony laughed.

"You ready? On your mark, 3, 2..." Fury said through a speaker. I rushed to put the bag on, not caring about anything else, only to have put it half on. "1..."

_Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

"Mark!"

The next thing I knew I had no touch of solid ground under my feet.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT TTTT!" I yelled.

To be continued...

Words: 1,127

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	9. Chapter 9

OKAY! Chap 9! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 9

Best way to describe myself after that was... Crap. Appsolute crap! I never parachuted before, and that gave me the fright of my life for a long, long time. So, here I am... On the ground... Near OSCORP... Hunched over... Shaking... Like a girl.

"Aw quit whining Flash. The first jump wasn't the worst, now the second jump on the other hand..." Hawkeye snickered at me while taking his parachute off. Still shaking I slowly turned my head to the side to stare at him like 'You're kidding me right?' He replied with a head over laugh.

"There was just no way he can take the role of a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent." Tony inquired behind his metal mask.

"Well, you can talk." Steven said. "You flew down here while the rest of us had to parachute after you!" Tony just shrugged him off.

"J-just Gi-give me a s-second." I stuttered. I breathed in then out and stood, to only fall back down.

"HAHAHAH! I think you need to keep a 'watchful eye' on him Hawkeye!" Tony barked.

"You okay?" I looked up t see Black Widow crouched over me in concern.

"Yeah." I smiled. She held out a hand and I took it. B.W. held one of those radio ear things and placed it in my hand and a mask.

"This will be able to keep you always in contact with the Helercarrier and the rest of the team." Black Widow stated professionally. "Also, a mask for you to keep your face hidden." I nodded.

"Okay! Everyone let's get these Nito's secure." Steven said. I put my mask on.

Tony and Hawkeye stayed outside while Steven, Black Widow and myself went inside. Walking through the floors and corridors, we arrived at a large door with a security code.

**_Okay, type 36L7555L2H in the pin._** A voice said.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled and turned expecting someone to be there.

**_Don't yell Thompson, it was just us, Bruce and Fury here._**

"Uh?" I looked to over and saw Black Widow, and Steven looking irritated at me. "Uh... eh eh oops?" I smiled warily.

_**Honestly. I don't know what you were thinking.**_

_**Parker! What are you doing here?!**_

_**I finished the preparations, Fury. Tut tut, just came to watch the show.**_

_**I could use the extra help.**_

"Hey, Spide! Thinking you can keep an extra eye on Flash?" Black Widow asked.

"What the fuck?! What was that suppose to mean?!" I yelled at her.

**Like I said, what were you thinking? It's as B.W. said: You're a catastrophe waiting to happen, Flash!**

"Wait till I get my hands on you Parker. You're a dead man walking!" I yelled at nothing.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?" Steven yelled. The radio went silent and so did Black Widow and I. "Thank you." He huffed out and japed the code in.

Inside was a white room with five extinguishers, filled with blue liquid and all were a lined. Black Widow walked over and pulled out four hand size plates and placed them in a square shape container on the floor. There was a few ticking noises, then the next thing I knew, there was a bright light that shone for a few seconds then vanished. I turned to find the Nito gone.

"Wh-what the? Where did it go?" I asked.

"Transport beams. Spide has been working on it for a while now, and this only goes short distances, but it worked. Finally" Black Widow said as she sighed.

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINALY!?**_

My ear rang in pain at the volume of Parker's voice. I noticed Steven and Black Widow cringed at it to.

_**That took me ages to build a structural layout on Trans beaming! To fix prosise didgets micro care into getting the fucking thing to work! And to build an working prodo type! And all I get is 'Finally'!? Why don't you try and do my job for a day, while I do yours!**_

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! You don't have to have a hissy fit!" Black Widow eased.

_**Humph!**_

_**Way to go! Now you got him in a mood!**_

"Don't worry Bruce. You know how he gets." Seven chuckled.

**_Okay mission complete. Excel to the helicarrier._** The radio cuts off.

"Come on." Black Widow stepped on to the square.

"Wa-wait! You mean beam up? Can't we just go up a different way? I mean, has this thing been tested for live things?!" I asked worried.

_**Ugh Flash! Just stand on it!**_

"You're just trying to get me killed aren't you?" I growled.

**Now...Why would I do that?**

"Because you hate me."

**_..._**

"...What?"

**_Just get in there, and quit whining you coward._**

"I'm no coward!" I stepped on the square, and folded my arms waiting for the beam. Steven looked to have an amused face on him trying not to laugh as well as Black Widow.

**_Beaming in 3, 2, and 1._**

It felt strange. Like I was being pulled from all angles, front, back, head, and feet. It felt weird, then pain. Oh emense pain! Next thing I knew, I was lying on my back with a grunt and suffering from sickness.

"Well, looks like they survived. I give myself a pat on the back for that." Parker smiled. Fury and Bruce eyed rolled at him. "Come on Flash! No time to rest. Training time!" I felt myself being hoisted up by my arms and flung over a shoulder. Still a little dizzy I slurred.

"Fu Parker. Ut e dow."

"Heh, boy this is gonna be fun!" I shivered at the frightening tone. Then I felt a gust of wind on my face and passed out.

To be continued...

Words: 943

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	10. Chapter 10

OKAY! Chap 10! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 10

When I regained consciousness, my head started to spin.

_Damm that Parker!_

I looked around to find myself in a large room. It was the size of the gym back at my old school. The walls looked like puzzle pieces with black lines and white and grey plates. The flooring wasn't any different.

I stood up shaking. I saw some equipment around the room. Treadmills, weights, wall climbing gear, a tank filled with water and some science stuff.

"Ready!?" I jumped at the voice that was behind me. I didn't see anyone till I looked up. Parker had stuck himself to the wall. Like he was sitting on a chair. However, the leg that held him up wasn't at a square angle, but a triangle, so all his weight was vertical with nothing to help him sit up; but his back and his left foot stuck to the wall, with his arms crossed over. He was wearing the same thing as me, the S.H.E.I.L.D Uniform. Which looked rather good on him, other than that science outfit.

"Parker!"

"I see that the great Flash Thompson has survived his first mission! I applauded you sir!" Parker laughed.

I growled. "Ugh! Why don't you get down here and congratulate me in person!"

"Okay then!" Parker front flipped off the wall in a forward roll twice before landing on his feet. Still arms crossed. I looked at him with shock before shaking myself out of it. I charged at him, but I didn't count on him side stepping out the way, tripping over his left foot that he stuck out and falling face down.

"You know Flash. I thought you would have gotten over your childish games five years ago. Unfortunately, maturity seems not to take part in your character." Parker finished flatly. I got up and growled almost like an animal... To much like an animal.

_Uh? What the?_

"It seems you're close to your mutant self even without my help." Parker said sounding fascinated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I glared at him.

Parker only smiled. "Okay Flash! This is where the fun happens. I'll be teaching you how to become a S.H.E.I.L.D Agent. I'll be teaching you how to awaken your inner beast. Finally, teaching how to use a proper vocabulary." Parker snickered.

"I do know a proper vocabulary." I grunted getting up.

"Yeah. Will see. Now follow me." Parker walked over to the science equipment. I followed over to sit in a seat. Parker, from out of know where, brought out a black board and wrote stuff on it.

"OKAY! Teaching starts now! Missions are give only by Fury. You do what he says you won't get in trouble. You listen to what I say and do, you'll live longer. You'll have a micro chip under your skin so we can track you if you're ever captured. Also, I'll be teaching and training you in hopes to keep fit beyond human limits and hand to hand combat. Any question?" Parker finished with a smile.

I stared dumbly. It was... a lot to take in.

"So- Basically. You'll put a chip thingy inside my skin, have to listen to you and Fury and learn stuff about fighting? Is that right?"

Parker looked hopeful till I finished, crossing his arms with a scowl. "Like I said: I need to teach you how to use a proper vocabulary." Parker grunted.

"Hay! I can! I just said it more simply than you did!" I yelled at him.

Parker lifted an eyebrow. "Right, first will go through a basic routine. Run for 30 minutes, climb over the wall repeatedly 50 times, swim 30 laps, climb the ropes up and down 40 times, lift weights on 40 stones and then you'll take a 15 minute break." Parker finished with a straight face.

I stared at him mouth hanged open. "Wha- wha HANG ON! Tha-That's crazy! All that! Then a BREAK?" I jumped up.

"Don't worry. I'll be doing it along with you, so you're not alone." Parker walked up to me. He placed his right hand on my right shoulder when he stood at my side. "Besides, with your big head and strong figure I don't have to worry." Parker smiled and patted my shoulder.

If I had a mirror and wasn't trying to save myself from a heart attack. I would look ridiculous... I also may had blushed at the 'strong figure' complement as well.

To be continued...

Words: 740

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	11. Chapter 11

OKAY! Chap 11! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 11

The torture had begun.

I tried to keep up! Really, I tried to. After the 30 minute running, with Parker alongside me on another treadmill, and constantly climbing over the wall. I started to feel the effects turning on me. I was really glad we were doing the swimming next, getting the chance to cool off, but by then I was really tired and not trying to have water choked down my throat. Unbelievably, Parker was still fired up! He kept yelling at me like my old gym coach, telling me to get a move on. Taking his job very seriously. Never once looking at me with sympathy or a way to shorten my time.

Climbing the ropes was harder after that. By the 24th climb, I was 15 feet off the ground, and I stared to lose grip on the ropes and the pain in my hands throbbed. They were just begging me to let go. For all that I wanted to hold on. I slipped.

Thinking upon impacted with the floor I curled up to protect myself. However, I felt my T-shirt being pulled and looked down. I was still off the ground and I knew it was a death one way ticket going down. I looked up to see Parker, managed to wiz onto my rope and catch me.

He looked down at me with an expression I couldn't read. He seemed sad and angry at the same time. He stared at me a little long and sighed.

"Break time." Parker said. I wanted to complain, not wanting to be treated like I was weak, but I ached so, so much. Parker grinded down the rope and gently placed me on the floor. I laid there on my stomach, breathing in and out from exhaustion. I struggled to sit up, only to have Parker help me to sit up. He held out a water bottle for me, and I took it gratefully.

"You lasted longer than I expected. Very close. After you've rested you can start where you left off." Parker said smiling sitting across from me. I looked over at him still breathing hard. Parker looked the same when we started. I was sweating. He wasn't. I was breathing hard. He was breathing normally. It's like this didn't even affect him.

"How do you keep up?" I asked.

"Heh, Flash. Even though I wasn't at this training for years, I still kept some sort of shape during the time." Parker laughed. I stared at him. Then I remembered something.

"Parker, I wanted to ask you something." I said hesitantly. My breathing back to normal.

"Sure."

"Umm. Earlier I- I wanted to ask, why did you become Spider-man in the first place? Or how at least? I mean I just... You where my hero and I just wanted to know. If that's alright." I drew my gaze away from his.

"I was also your little punch bag and wimp at school." Parker said harshly. I flinched at the harshness.

_Yeah, what right do I have to say that Spider-man was my hero? He saves everyone. If he was my hero, why didn't I treat other's right?_

"Yeah. I'm... I'm sorry. I know it's not much, but," I looked back up into Parker's eyes.

_He has great eyes. Big brown eyes. Wait what I am thinking!_ "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Parker stared deep into my eyes, probably looking for any sort of lying. His eyes softened and he sighed bowing his head.

"You know that trip we took to this Science Museum with all the spiders and all?" I nodded. He looked up. "I was bitten by an unknown species of spider and got my powers from that. Why I became spider-man? My Uncle always said 'With great power, comes with great responsibility.' I will never forget his words." Parker made a small smile. I was shocked to say the least.

_Bitten by a spider, you get a spider-_**_man_**_! Go figure._ I also felt Parker had this... Guilt around him when he mentioned his Uncle. Looking back to him. I'll have to ask later.

"Okay, Parker! Let's finish this. Then I can go and rest!" I said jumping up.

"Umm you do realise its 2 o'clock now? And that was just a start." Parker said getting up. I looked at him hoping he was kidding. But the smirk on his face said otherwise.

_Oh- fuck._

To be continued...

Words: 740

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	12. Chapter 12

OKAY! Chap 12! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 12

I could say... It was nice.

Parker and I trained for the rest of the day. It was seven o'clock and we were in Parker's lab testing for my mutant power, if I had any, and finding a cure for mutants. Parker made me do sit-ups or some type of training while he did his 'science,' but at times I did relax and got to know Parker better. Even though he was sort of closed up on the spider-man responsibility.

He and I were in Parker's lab. I was sitting down eating an apple, facing Parkers left side, a few feet away. While Parker, was bending over the desk looking at the blood tests. I was rather interested in science, but I still considered it a dorky sort of thing. I hadn't notice that I started to look at Parker's face.

_His hair looks nice- Wait! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? I DON'T LIKE GUYS! ESPECIALLY PARKER! He's just too dorky, even with his super powers, his nice eyes and ass...*mentally bangs head on an imaginary table repeatedly*_

"Flash!"

I jumped up out of the seat in shock which caused the chair to fall over behind me. I cringed as it came in contact with another table and pushed it like a domino. Till glass, papers, and equipment fell to the floor. I opened one eye childishly to see Parker giving an irritated glare. I gave a sheepish laugh.

"Eh eh umm oops?"

Parker sighed. "You know flash if you're goner be a pain in the ass then just get out."

"NO!" I yelled. Parker looked at me weirdly with confusion. Truth is, I didn't want to.

_Oh crap this was bad. Think. Think. Think... Ha!_

"Um I'm sorry. I err went into a- an umm daze! Yeah! And I just got a little jumpy. I really sorry so I err wanna umm err clean up!" I smiled fail the worst excuse ever created on the planet. I really hoped he bought it.

Parker stared at me disbelieving. His mouth moved as if he was trying to pronounce words. Failing. Parker just sighed shaking his head.

"Whatever, Flash. Just-... Don't knock anything else over." Parker warned. Turning back to his work. I gave a little salute, not caring if he notice or not. I shuffled over to the mess I had made.

_That was so- lame._ I thought pathetically. Picking up peaces carefully and standing the table back up. I wasn't looking when I grazed my finger over a shard of glass.

"Ah shit!" I cursed.

"What happened?" Parker asked sounding slightly worried. I jumped slightly at how quick he stood so closed to me so fast. I saw Parker's calm but with a hint of worried on his face. I was too busy looking that I hadn't felt him grab my hand.

"Wha- Parker! It's just a cut." I complained pulling back my hand.

"Well, you're just making a big fuss and making noises and messing up my lab, so shut it before I put you through triple training time!" Parker threatened.

That shut me up. Parker held out his hand out for me to place it in. I reluctantly gave him my hand. Parker closely examining my hand. Almost trying to work out the problem.

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Parker, you're supposed to get a plaster. No look at it." I snapped.

"I seeing if physical body hurt could trigger your mutant powers." Parker said bluntly.

_Well, that did make sense._ I felt Parker's hands run over mine. His was warm and soft hands. It prickled my spine to my core. He covered my hand with both of his and held. If Parker's eyes weren't closed. He would have seen my face burn up.

"Wha-a are you-"

"Be quiet." I did. It wasn't even three seconds later when some of the pain in my finger stopped. Parker's hands were removed to reveal my finger healed.

"Wha? The How?" I looked up shocked.

"My abilities of Spider-man have evolved into more upgraded sorts. I can bite mutants and gain their powers. Like a copy print."I stared in awe at Parker.

"That's-... Amazing!" I praised. Parker lifted an eyebrow.

"You know... You just fussed over a cut right?" Parker smirked. I felt my face redden at the obvious. I opened and closed my mouth stupidly trying to come up with a smart come back. Anything to wipe that smile off his face. But... I didn't. I just didn't want that smile to vanish off his face. He looked like an angle brightens up a rainy day when he did. _He should smile more often. _I thought subconsciously, not denying it.

"WILL PARKER AND FLASH REAPORT TO THE BRIDGE!" A speaker spoke.

_Why do all good things have to come to an end?_

To be continued...

Words: 836

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	13. Chapter 13

OKAY! Chap 13! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 13

Parker and I ran through the halls to get to the bridge where Fury and the rest of the Avengers were waiting.

"Parker! I need you out on the field ASAP!" Fury said with order.

Parker looked over at Fury in anger. "Fury I told you-"

"That you will not go out on the field. Yes I know." Fury rolls his eyes. "However, there are more things at stake other than your pride. Tony, bring up the vid."

Tony jotted something onto a board and brought it up a video to the big screen. On it showed a gloomy laboratory with a few unknown people hanging from what look to be cords. They were screaming and crying, but looked unharmed. Then out of the shadows was a man with four metal arms. He had messy long brown hair over his face with an ugly scar stretched across his face.

_Doc. Oc! B-but he died!_

"Well, it seems that I manage to grasp your petty S.H.I.L.E.D eyes now hmm?" Oc questioned. "No matter. In hopes and I'm mean IN HOPES that this message gets to the avengers one way or another. If the shipment of the Nito is not at the exact location given at the end of this message within ten hours. Well..." Oc chuckled lowly. "I will be using these arms more than just building." The video cancelled out.

I stared at the blank screen where the people were held hostage.

_I __have a bad feeling..._

"It seems that he didn't die. Does that grab your attention, Parker?" Fury asked. I looked over to see him staring at the blank screen with his hands in fists, ready to knock someone's lights out.

"Fine." Parker growled out.

_Woo wait! Spider-mans back in the play?! This is so awesome! _

"We won't get you to dress up as spider-man of course, but we are asking you to allow you to use your abilities to rescue the hostages." Fury stated.

"The location seems to be located at the old abounded train station on New Town Den Street." Tony finished.

"We will need all the fire power, we will need to rescue the hostages and apprehend Doc. Oc." Steve said. "Bruce will stay as we don't need a rampage in an unstable location. No offence."

"Non taken." Bruse smirked.

"Parker and I will draw Doc. Oc from the tunnels and bring him outside." Steven said.

"While Tony and I wait and take him from higher ground." Hawkeye finished.

"While you draw him out. I'll enter in the premises and place trances beams to rescue the hostages." Black Widow said.

"All right team! Be ready and out within one-" Fury started.

*Cough. Cough*

Everyone turned their gazing on me.

"Uh em what about me?" I said. Parker was raising and eyebrow at me like I was joking.

"Parker? Is he capable of helping out in this mission?" Fury asked. Parker looked startled and looked over me thinking.

_Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please!_

"He... He's only had one day of training. However, in battle. I recommend a setback on this one." He said gravely.

_AWWWW!_

"However," I swear you could see my face glowing at that one word. "In rescuing the hostages, no problem." Parker said giving me a small smile.

_YES! HE SAID I COULD GO! HE SAID I COULD DO IT! HE SMILED AT ME! YAAHhh ah wha? He- smiled at me? He... did._

"Alright, you know the plan. Be ready in one hour." Fury finished. Me and the rest of the team head to praper. It wasn't long till it was just me and Parker running down the hallways gathering what we would need for the mission.

_I won't let the team down. I won't let you down Parker. That's a promise!_

To be continued...

Words: 633

Credits of Grammar and Spelling goes to Twitter NephthysPhoenix.


	14. Chapter 14

OKAY! Chap 14! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 14

We arrived at the edge of New Town Den Street. The streets were dark and only a few buildings were around and hardly any light. I and Black Widow were hiding around the corner of one building a few meters back. Tony and Hawkeye took the roofs from the top. While Parker, who was in a normal S.H.E.I.L.D outfit with a mask, and Steven gone through the pipes underground.

**He's coming! Get ready!** That was all the warning I got before a large crack erupted from the pavement. Steven and Parker had lord Doc Oc out into the open. He lashed out his metal arms at Parker who jumped back with absolute skill. He brought out two guns from his belt and started to fire at him.

"Let's go." Black Widow whispered to me and I followed not too far behind her into the ground.

We followed the sewage to find about ten hostages hanging by wires from the ceilings.

"You get them down while I ready the transporter." Black Widow said. I nodded and ran over.

_How the hell do I get them down? _I looked around to find something. Anything to get them down. Then out in the corner was a leaver.

_Why not?_ I ran over and pulled it.

_YES!_ The people started to come back down to the ground. Then red lights started to flash all around just as the people touched the ground. Not good.

"Thompson! Get the hostages into the transport now!" Black Widow yelled. Taking two and placing them in the square of the transporter. I grabbed two and placed them into the transporter. Then I saw Doc. Oc coming through a sewer tunnel.

"Fools! Did you really think I would fall for such an obvious trick?" Doc. Oc yelled. Then Parker jumped from one of the higher levels and shot a bullet at Doc. Oc. Steven came in and swung his shield at him and knocked him to the ground. Doc. oc dogged and got one of his claws out and through Steven into one of the walls.

All of Doc. Oc's attention. Was on Parker.

"Par-" Too late. Doc. Oc grabbed Parker by his leg and through him into a wall which had a crooked pipe spike sticking out.

"AHH!"

I watched. I paused. Heart rasing. Froze. Breathe. I can't breathe. Pain. It hurt. Make. It.

"STOOOOPPPP! RAWWWW!"

* * *

Peters POV

_Damm it Steven!_ I yelled to myself as Steven hit the wall. Flash and Black Widow was still loading the hostages into the transporter.

_Damm If they don't hurry._ Doc's gonna blow the joint! I saw Doc turn towards me.

_Damm my leg._ Then the next thing I knew I was latched on by my leg and I was pulled into a wall.

"AHH!" _Fuck that hurt._ My right side had been pierced just missing any important organs thankfully. I tried pulling myself free but I was stuck. Then I heard it.

"STOOOOPPPPP! RAWWWWWW!" I flicked my eyes over to see Flash kneeling to the ground in pain. I watch in horror as Flash's body started to grow blond fur all over his body as it ripped his cloths. He snapped and growled as his face grew out. His body started to snap into different angles creating hind legs and arms bending backwards. A large tail grew out the back. Flash's body stop growing to the size of a car. Ears grew out the side of his head and his feet and hands were replaced with paws.

_A wolf?_

Then Flash's wolf form rawed and hollowed. His eyes were viscous and monstrous. I saw his eyes turned to Doc and made a threatening growl.

_What caused him to change?_ Then I remembered I was pinned to the wall by a pipe stuck in my side.

_Ow. Right. Think later. Move now._

I bite down hard on my lip as I grabbed the pipe in my side.

_This is gonna hurt._ With all my spider strength I pull the pipe of the wall and my side.

"AHH! DAMM IT!" Dropped to the floor with a thud and placed pressure on my side to stop the bleeding. I lifted my head up just to see Flash run at Doc Oc. Flash snapped at one of Doc's metal legs repeatedly. Doc swiped at Flash trying to hit him back. Flash barked and growled and jumped at him biting at one of metal his legs. He pulled Doc over his head hitting him into a metal wall. But Flash didn't turn away when Doc was down. He stalked forward to him.

I knew it right then that Flash wasn't gonna stop. I needed to stop Flash.

"Spider!" Black widow yelled running towards me helping me up.

"The hostages?" I asked.

"There in the transporter. Doc has set this place to detonate. We need to move now!" Black widow said.

"We can't leave him." I said to her panting at Flashes Wolf form. "You get out with Steven and the hostages I'll stay with Flash and knock some sense into him." I said trying to walk.

"No! You can't fight, neither walk! I need to get you-"

"Don't temped me about what I need BW!" I yelled at her into silence. She stared at me shocked. "Please." I begged. "Go. I'll be alright." I promised.

She stood there for only a moment but nodded and ran.

_I hope I can keep that promise._

To be continued...

Words: 908

Ok. we've now caught up. This is where I left off from tha


	15. Chapter 15

OKAY! Chap 15! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS! HOPE YA LIKE THIS NEW ONE!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 15

Peter POV

I thought quickly on what to do as I heard the transport activate.

_Good. They're gone._ I thought, knowing if any hostages get in the way. It will be on my head. Besides, Flash is my responsibility. The wound in my side rapidly healed itself and stopped bleeding as I watched Flash walked, head down, ears back and snarling at.

_Great. One Flash wolf._ What to do? I stared at the wolf and sighed. I ran straight for flash at a super fast speed that I gained from a guy that could run at fast speeds. I got in between Flash and the Doc and put my hands out in surrender.

"Flash! Hay! Stop it!" I yelled. Flash froze his stalking about five feet away from me and stared at me, still snarling. "Flash. It's me. Spider! Come on. You need to control this!" I yelled trying to reach him. Flash seemed to give a face consideration. Almost... Like he could understand me...

**PARKER!** I jumped at the voice. **What the hell is going on down there!**

"Fury! Jesus! Give a guy a warning!" I yelled into the radio,

**Parker...**

"Fine. Fine. Look. Steven got knocked out, but Flash and Black Window managed to put all the hostages into the transport beam and left." Peter said.

**Parker. I got that much since I just saw Black Window carrying him to the medic after beaming up with the hostages!** Peter flinched.** But Flash wasn't. So I'll ask again. WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE! **

_Oww. My poor, poor ears._

"Umm. Flash turned into a wolf." Flash cocked his head to the side when I said his name.

**WHAT!?**

"Yeah, well. Let me ask you something. Where are Hawkeye and The womanizer?" Silence... "Thoughts so. So stop patronizing me!" I yelled into the radio.

**Point made. Hawkeye ran out of arrows and Tony got knocked out. End of story. **_That's Bruce. Thank god._

"Bruce! Thank you! I'm getting mortified down here. Especially with Nick breathing down my next."

**I can still here.**

"Ooo I'm scared. Look. I have a large Flash wolf down here and he seems to only listen to me." I said staring at Flash. Flash started to walk to me and I couldn't help but back off a little only to have him jump right in front of me. "AHH!"

**What happened?**

"N-nothing... Look. Is knocked out at the moment. So we need to restrain him." I said seriously.

**I'll send in a team to restrain him. You sort out Mr. Thompson.** The radio cut off.

"Thanks, I'll sort of Flash boy into the transporter." I growled. _Great. Why do I always get the difficult jobs?_

Being the size of a car, when he sat down, the top of Flashes head was levelled with my chin.

_He looks rather cute when he's not growling. C-cute? WHY!? It- It must be because he's in a dog wolfish form! THAT'S IT! NOT CUTE! JUST... just... cute? Oh great..._

"Okay Flash. Can you understand me?" Flash just stared. "Great. I'm talking to my old high school bully that has turned into a very large wolf." I whispered to myself. Flash eyes, if I wasn't imagining it, narrowed at me. He even growled when I finished. "What? You were!" It hit me like I was just slapped. "So you can understand me!" If I was right. The way Flash tilted his head was a little sheepish like. "Ugh! Great. Whatever just... Follow me." I growled, leading him to the transport beamer. I heard a whimper behind me and turned round to see Flash's Wolf ears dropped to the sides staring at him with...

"The Puppy Eyes? Really?! Come on you big wuss!" I yelled. _I yelling at a mutt! _Flash gave a wolf like sigh a walked next to me, and oddly close.

To be continued...

Words: 641


	16. Chapter 16

OKAY! Chap 16! Hope ya like! OH SEND IN THOSE COMMENTS! HOPE YA LIKE THIS NEW ONE!

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 16

_Aww. Fuck I ache..._

Lights blurred in my sight as I stared up. I would move my hand but it hurts so much. Everything hurts. I blink my eyes. I felt like I was lying on a really, really soft bed. I could see white. I hear a heart monitor on my left beeping at an annoying rate. Which was slow. I turned my head to the right.

"Parker?..." I whispered out. My voice sounded like a broken radio. He was reading a book while sitting in a chair. He must have heard me because he turned his head to me quickly away from his book.

"Flash. You're alright." Parker smiled. He stood up and walked up to my bed. He went behind it and did something to make my bed head half move up so I could sit up. I took the time to look around. It was still white but the room had different beds, about five at least around the edge.

_I must be in some medical ward or something._

"What?..." I said and coughed. "What happened?" I asked. My voice was still weak, but it was louder and much clearer.

"You went into a wolf form state." Parker said brings the chair closer so he could talk to me without standing up.

"I was... A wolf?" I said disbelief. Parker nodded.

"Yeah. Judging by the way you're taking the news, you don't seem to remember. After I got thrown into the wall. You started to turn into a large wolf. You turned your attention on Doc. Oc and attacked him." Parker explained.

"Your wound!" I asked a little too over protective. Parker sat back a little.

"Umm yes. My wound automatically healed. So there's eheh no worry." Parker smiled. I felt my face go hot.

"Well. I err... I umm..."

"Yeah yeah Flash. Save it." Parker smiled waving his hand. "You were about to finish Doc. Oc off until I step in, but you seemed like you were in control once you saw me. Less violent I might add. You even acted slightly nervous when we hand to you the transport beam to get back to the hellercarrier. Anyway, I took you to the medical ward and made you be put on bed rest and you slowly transformed back. You've been here for two days." Parker finished.

"WHAT! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO DAYS!" I shouted. Parker face cringed and covered his ears.

"Yes. Two days. I see that two days of bed rest hasn't affected your vocal cords." Parker said with annoyance. I opened my mouth to yell till I felt something slightly odd. I looked down to see that I had no top on. I was completely bare the waist up. The blanket must of fell when the bed head rose up. But... When I looked under the blanket... The boxer I was warring... Weren't the ones I was...

"Umm... Parker." My voice started to reach a slight high pitch, but not too loud.

"Yes?" Parker sighed.

"Why am I in these boxers and not my other ones. And why am I half naked?" I asked my eyes wide. Parker seemed to take a while to answer.

"Well. When you change back you ripped your entire close during the transformation. So when I came back early. I saw you back in your human state. I got some boxers and put them on you and pulled a blanket over you." Parker said calmly. Horror struck my face.

"You- YOU SAW ME NAKED!" I yelled.

"It was understandable that I had to otherwise you would have gotten a cold." Parker shot back. I was spluttering my mouth like a fool.

"YOU SAW ME NAKED!" I yelled again.

"It's like I haven't seen anything before." Parker eye rolled. I stared.

"Again! YOU SAW ME NAKED!" I shouted.

"Will you stop doing that! Really?! Act your age!" Pater yelled back.

"YOU SAW ME NAKED!"

"Ugh! Forget it! I'm leaving! I'll come back when you've gotten over your childish acts! Which will probably a LONG TIME!" Parker shouted while getting up and out of the door.

_No don't go!_

"WAIT!" I yelled. I fumbled with the wires attached to my chest and got up from the bed. I tripped over the blanket that was wrapped around my legs and fell to the floor.

"OW FUCK!...Awwoowww." I moaned and stood up.

_Oh! The floors cold._ I was walking in bare feet, limping painfully to the door.

"Parker! Wait!" I looked to the left and to the right. The hallways were empty.

"Damm it. I'm sorry! Okay! I'll stop it! I'm sorry! Ugh! PETER" I yelled.

_I don't even know why I'm apologizing if he aint here!_

**_WHOOSH!_**

A gust of wind blew up in my face and Parker was in front of me once again. I was confused and about to yell again when it struck me.

_Ah! Fast speed power!_

"You were saying something?" Parker frowned. _Damm Quick ta answer?_

"I eerrr I-I sorry for being rude and I wanted to say thank you for helping me d-d-dress." I stuttered out. Parker stood there standing with a straight face before turning it into a beaming smile.

"Apology accepted. Thank you for using my first name." Parker said back. My face heated up again and I just nodded. "Oh and umm..." Parker sniggered "Ya might wanna put some clothes on Wolfy." Parker smiled.

Wolfy?... Did I just get called a nickname... To be honest... I kinda like it.

"Err..." I starched my head and smiled. "Yeah. I should..." I said. We stood there staring at each other and Parker made a motion with his head behind me.

"So?... Get to it!" He said. I jumped in realisation and ran back into the medic ward with him howling with laughter after me.

To be continued...

Words: 971


	17. Chapter 17

Authour!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

One Thing Can Change Everything

Chapter 17

"Come on! I thought you would at least grasp the basics by now!" Parker called out from the side.

"Shut up! I'm trying!"

I was in the middle of a fight match with Hawkeye to test my abilities so far. But I can't even manage a hit on Parker. What makes him think I'll be able to lay a hit on Hawkeye! _Oh right that's why..._

"If you just tell me specifically why you changed or what emotions were accouring that made you change then maybe we didn't have to result to experimentations!" Parker grinned.

_Oh right. Like I can just blurt out and tell you that when you got hurt, it made me very angry so I changed. Yeah that would go _really_ well._

I jabbed a punch at Hawkeye as he shifted to the side, grapping my arm and flipping me over on my back.

_Ow._

"Ugh. This is a waste of time, Parker. I could be doing something more important than this." Hawkeye scoffed.

"Yeah." Parker smiled at him. "You can be hanging out with Black Widow behind a closed door." I had to bark out a laugh at that. Hawkeye blushed and growled.

Suddenly the room got very dark and cold.

"You know. You think you're so damm smart don't you?" Hawkeye snapped. Parker instantly stopped smiling and stared.

"Of cores I am. Who do you think made you those new weapons for your arrows? Steven?" Parker said.

"Hay!" Steven called out, standing next to the others at the side. (Black widow, Bruce, Tony, Steven)

"Yeah! Well... Err... Come up here and fight me then!" Hawkeye demanded. I suppressed a growl in my throat. I did not like that one bit.

"Pstt. Fine." Parker shot back and got in the ring. "Get out, Wolfy." Parker demanded.

_Really? Have to you use that now?_ I thought embarrassed and walked to the others.

"Wolfy?" Tony teased.

"Fuck off." I snapped, but Tony just laughed and I turned a new shade of red. Hawkeye got in his stance while Parker just stood there with his hands neatly behind his back in an army fashion.

"No powers. Just combat strength." Hawkeye said. Parker gave a nod of agreement and waited for Hawkeye to make his move.

Hawkeye went in for a dive strike and would have followed by a sweep to the leg. If it hadn't been for Parker to jump back from the slight dive and jump, missing the sweep by centimetres. Hawkeye wasn't finished, Parker in mid air now, he pulled his weight round from the near end sweep and pushed up into a hand stand and attempted to kick out. Parker while in mid air had put enough force in his jump to clear over head over the kick and flip back a bit. Still with his hands behind his back.

Hawkeye flipped back onto his feet and glared hard at Parker.

"I said no powers!" He yelled. Parker cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't." He stated. Hawkeye growled and went at Parker again. I watched in awed as Parker avoided every single punch, kick Hawkeye made.

I picked up that Hawkeye was getting tired and it wasn't before Parker had finally decided to end it and just flicked his head when Hawkeye wasn't paying attention.

"OW!" Hawkeye yelled as he fell back on his ass. Parker smiled cutely at him and-

_CUTE!? WHY THA HELL WOULD I THINK THAT! Well... Can't really doubt it..._

"Well... It's official. You've lost your touch." Parker confirmed with a grin.

"And in front of his crush might I also add." Tony smirked. Black Widow blushed and sent a side glare at Tony. I sniggered as Hawkeye growled and shot up to tackle Parker to the ground. Parker side stepped out of the way and stuck his foot out, successfully, tripping Hawkeye flat on his face.

"HAHAHAHA!" I barked out laughing along with Tony. Steve just chuckled and Bruce gave a sympathetic smile at Hawkeyes discomfort. Black widow rolled her eyes and started to walk out the training room.

"Aww. Your Princess is leaving you Bird-brains." Parker taunted. A cold chill went over the room. I turned to see Black Window standing with her back to everyone. Radiating a dark aura.

_Damm. I can feel a tail in between my legs if I had one._

"What. Was that. Spider?" Black Widow growled out. I could hear her teeth grinding together. I was blown over completely when Parker said.

"You heard me. Or do you need to get your ears checked?" Parker smiled, even though Parker knew she couldn't see him smiling. But she must have felt it because her hand clenched into fists at her sides.

_Oh this was not going to end well..._

To be continued...

Words: 794

Okay. I left the cliff hanger there cause I can. Plus, I wanted to point out that it's just enemies that these people have in common with themselves. Not the Fantastic for or the X-men. I find that to much to handle. So it's just like going to be. Doc. Oc. Doom. And others and so forth.

Sorry it's been a while. I haven't being feeling at all. So yeah. I only did this to day.


End file.
